Monster in Human Skin
by Lord Tritus
Summary: A "quirkless" surgeon receives an anonymous letter to meet him in secret. How will his decisions change his life and affect those around him, or has his life been on this path already?


**A Big Surprise in a Dull Life**

_Ever since quirks started appearing, giving individuals above-human abilities of any field, from the most harmless to the most destructive, human lives started changing dramatically or barely. Roughly 80% of the world's population have quirks, each unique in its own way, as it could possibly reflect the person within._

'''''

The halls were relatively quiet, with an occasional nurse or doctor walking through, but I have no one I need to attend to right now, I am not yet a full-time surgeon here, but since there are good people with healing quirks they take up the space as either heroes or valuable members of the hospital they frequent. Sometimes officers are injured before a hero could make it in time, but their injuries are relatively minimal. I simply found myself here because I have nowhere else to go.

Before I could finish thinking, the intercom went off "Doctor Date, please report to your room in 5 minutes, urgent care is on your way." I see, that bad. I got up and start making my way towards my operation room, as soon as I made it to my room I quickly went through a decontamination procedure and proceeded to change into the appropriate and clean suit. By the time I walked out the patient already arrived, I could already tell the kinds of injuries he has, he lost plenty of blood, but I must be professional in pointing out his injuries to avoid sounding arrogant. The nurses and assistants set him on the table, and I started listing visible injuries while gathering the necessary tools for his bleeding injury.

"His artery has been blocked to avoid further bleeding, but only temporary, so I require a foaming agent and an AAS stat!" Already each of the desired items were being collected and brought to me, his breathing is stable, but this cut wound seems to be particularly jagged as if a steak knife ran through him. "The patient appears semi-conscious, please restrain him as this procedure will be painful." On cue, they apply a strapping restraint and to make up for lost time some personally hold him down. I begin to slowly reopen the artery while applying the foaming agent, the patient's breathing pitches and starts shaking, a naturally expected response.

Once I finish applying the foaming agent, I wrap the AAS over the artery's wound and seal it. Once done, I apply the rest of the foaming agent on the skin's wound to help it recover, I wouldn't want this man to get more infected than he already has. As standard procedure for me I place both my hands on his sealed wound and remain there for about a minute. Once finished I end the procedure to take the patient to the appropriate room for his wounds to recover. I instruct my assistants to wash some of the utensils to cleanse while I go to change back into my clothes after cleaning myself.

I leave the room in my unofficial uniform only to be greeted by one of the staff who waited outside, "Mr. Date, mail has been delivered here for you sir." - "Ah, thank you miss." after giving me the envelope she makes for wherever she is stationed. Unsure of the contents of the envelope I decide that it might be better to view it with some privacy back home, my shift here will be ending soon, as the shift of someone with a medical quirk will take my place.

'''''

When my shift ended, I collected my things from my locker and prepared to leave, I walked out to smell the fresh air, I got into my car in the parking lot and started the engine. I began making my way to the exit, presenting my identification to the guard stationed there and take to the street. The sun is nearly ready to set for a quiet night, driving to the outside of the city, the larger buildings now behind me as the suburbs surround me. The children on the sidewalk playing, the open fields that will soon surround me as well.

The trees in the distance becoming ever more detailed, while the city and its suburbs become a noticeable part of the horizon behind me. I make ready for the detour that leads out of the highway and into a smaller, thinner road, "Almost there." I thought. Cars don't go through here as frequently, which works for me, I was never a person who gets along with others, but not for any ill will at all, I'm simply not interested. At last, I see a large stick dug into the round with a dirt road pointing away from the previous one, I turn on my turning signal, even though there was no one behind me and drove in.

My house may seem a bit expensive, but that's just the looks of it, but considering that it was the cheapest outside of town I could pay for it with my salary, so I wanted to get all of the payments done without any delays. Two solar panels on my roof but they're still too expensive to get myself more than this, so I limited my electricity usage. Only one floor while the rest had two or even three, I don't need so much space. Parking where I always do, I move the gear to parking, then the emergency brakes for safety, taking the things I brought with me.

_Unbeknownst to him a transparent figure sits atop a roof, watching him attentively, his every move, this time he brings an envelope in addition to his usual things. How unusual, barely anyone sends him letters, unless it's business related, and business with him is normally dealt with back at the hospital he unofficially works at. This time he brings it home, quite interesting it is._

Unlocking my door, I enter without any distraction, _as he enters so do I, never have I been so accustomed to someone's movements in so long _Closing my door to lock it from within, I then head to my desk, always so empty. I never know what to really do, unless I am given a reason to do something _his desk would always be empty because it simply does not bear the work he always does, he never trusts anything out in the open, which is why_ "You are wondering what I brought with me this time aren't you? Don't worry, you would find out eventually anyway." _Ever since I accidentally let my guard down when I thought he wouldn't come into the same room while I snooped around, he saw me briefly when he was very tired since he was up late. He thought I was just a part of his imagination until he later noticed brief changes in atmosphere whenever I was around, he figured that I might be real and acted like a child who had an imaginary friend._

"I suppose I can read it out loud if you want, you've never been so vocal around me, neither have you been telling anyone about me, at least in public for all I know." _He grabs the envelope on his desk and sits down, opening the envelope with care, a simple paper rests within until he gently pulls it out_ "Let's see, an anonymous, great, let's see what this one has to say. **Yuuto Date, I have learned of your success in the medical field even among those with quirks, that you are the best non-quirk medical surgeon. You see, I have a need for personal medics in my business, but i also need a confidential person who keeps to themselves. Which is why I reach out to you, having almost no acquaintances and your friendships had faded away long ago. You have no one, so you were molded into the person I need in this time, of course your services will be compensated with at least what would pay for your expenses and whatever else that you may need to pay. However, your service may put your own safety in regards to your normal life in peril as this service supports illegal activities. If you refuse, I have an agent outside waiting to receive the letter to ensure secrecy, if you accept, he will receive the letter with your signature and will tell you personally where you must be at the specified date. Have a good day Mr. Date.**"

_ He was quiet after that, contemplating perhaps, he's taking this rather calmly compared to me, as soon as he mentioned the agent, I went to look out the window and saw no one, but I knew the mistake in not believing of there being things you cannot see._ "I'm sure you are also wondering about this, I am quite surprised myself of this development. I hope you won't tell anyone of this, it would quite unfortunate if our mutual "friendship" ended with this letter, I'm going to accept this, because I can't trust that the hospital will accept me over other potentially better people, and that's final"_ his words put me on edge, but I was relieved that he wanted to trust me with this knowledge, so I will trust him in his decision._

I collect my pen to sign the envelope, from what he said, the agent he mentioned should be outside waiting, so I wouldn't have trouble having to find out how to send it back. _Yuuto Date_, there we go, now all I have to do is give the envelope to whoever is waiting outside. Getting up, I carry the envelope with me as I head to the door, when I opened it, I was surprised that there was no one there, or at least not yet. I walk out in the open in case this agent appears for when I come out, _I look around to see if I can find anyone, but to my disappointment there was no one, this made me a bit worried._

However, from the trees and bushes, a figure wrapped in a cloak emerges and begins to walk towards me. _I was nervous, nervous about what to do if anything bad happens, he stops in front of him, and Yuuto hands the envelope to him._ He looked over the envelope, and pulls out a small piece of paper to hand me, he makes a slight bow and heads off back into the forest._ He read the paper quickly enough that I wasn't able to read it, he immediately goes back inside, I went to follow before he quickly got out with his car's keys, the paper must have told him to go somewhere; however, as he goes to unlock his car he hesitates, unlocking only the driver door._

_ As he prepares to leave I decided to hitch a ride on top of the car as quietly as possible, even though he is consciously aware of my existence I would rather not confirm his suspicions. with the engine running now, seat belt and all, he begins to set off, on our way to where I do not know, I certainly hope nothing bad comes out of this situation._

**'''''**

To think that he wanted to see me immediately if I agreed, how troublesome, although, I am still curious about any other reasons in choosing me. I understand about the desired secrecy, but I'm sure that there are others more suitable for what he's asking. I wonder what my guest thinks, since the things I've been doing haven't been made public yet, I assume this one respects my privacy. With some guessing from the description given to me I finally find the place, an odd-looking place that could also be a bar for all I know. It'd be a bad time for any hero to find me out here. Once I got out of my car a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere, giving me a jump, he asked me in a noticeably abnormal tone- probably to keep me from recognizing his voice, to follow him, and I did.

I had originally thought that their meeting place would be a bit obscure and somewhat dirty considering the dark murky alley we're in; however, once I walked into a small entrance, the interior was well cleaned even if it's just a hallway. What surprised me was the furniture placed in the first room, they were all neatly placed with even what appears to be a shelf of wine and other refreshments; I was clearly here on a meeting with a man of wealth. The guards gestured me to a seat which I took in a calm and collected manner, even though this is a serious meeting to me, I can't look too intimidated.

A door to the opposite end of the room opened, a man in a well-tailored suit walked in, short black and an imposing body, this man is obviously powerful, in status and likely quirk strength. He also sat down opposite of me, I was hesitant to ask first so I waited a few moments for him to talk. **"Yuuto Date, a normal man living a dull life of uncertainty and indifference. It still surprises me that you accepted my business offer"** \- I first gave a small nod to him before I replied "I was uncertain myself about your offer; however, it seems that you were very confident that I would accept" - **"Very true, but I knew that you would accept not because you may be desperate for money or simply for ambition, you would accept because you are curious of the job and what it ultimately desires of you. Rest assured though, your safety will be ensured should you be exposed to the field."**

"Field? You really expect me to end up in the middle of your fights?" - **"That's what I want to avoid, the only times I expect you to be in danger would be an infiltration, covertly or openly."**, but I had to think through this, was I really about to abandon my external life for a criminal one? **"I can understand that transitions as sudden as this one aren't easy to take in all at once, but as far as I know...What have they done for you? or more specifically, What haven't they done for you?"**...Well that hit the spot "It seems that there is no further reason to delay, I will accept with no conditions in mind right now." - "Oh? I thought you would be more resistant than this." - "There is no point in resisting an offer that gives more benefits than burdens."

_Even though I may get into trouble with the heroes this is really a more honest approach to myself that..._ \- "I simply cannot lie to myself, and I may even prefer this over mundane jobs where my focus and inspiration would never bear fruit." - I could tell that he wasn't the least bit disappointed, his smile was more genuine or prideful towards my response. - "**It seems that you were the right choice, may we shake hands to solidify the deal.**" - He brought forth his hand toward me, there is nothing else to do except to take that hand in my own. I firmly grasped it, the deal is done.

I suddenly lost my balance, I felt so dizzy for some reason, what's going on with me? I don't remember drinking anything at all, even before today. I barely caught myself from falling as I looked at the man before me, motioning his fingers as if he's imagining things in his head. Then I saw his actions as familiar, some of his facial movements and how his fingers are moving around, and I soon realized what he had done. - "**You are such a liar Mr. Date, to think you went this far without anyone noticing. As useful as I think it could be, it requires practice for as long as you live to perfect, practice that is beyond my patience. I have no use for it if you do not possess it.**" - He then moved toward me and placed his hand on my shoulder, all of a sudden I feel that the emptiness had filled as fast as it had left, then it is true about what he can do.

"**Even if I didn't reveal this to you, you seemed to have noticed how I fiddled with your quirk and caught on quickly. I was right to choose you, your quick thinking will be instrumental in your survival. Then I owe an apology for suddenly performing this action of mine, I'm sure you will understand why I had done so.**" - He extended his hand to me once again, there was no reason to do that again, once again I shook it, but this time my quirk wasn't taken from me. "There is no reason for you to take my quirk again, even if I may have reasons not to trust you, I know that you will require me only for as long as I am useful. That much I understand." He smiled as we ended our proper handshake.

"**I look forward to watching your work with my companions and I, Yuuto Date.**" - "I agree, would it be unwise of me to ask for your name? Or does your success lie with your anonymity?" - He smiled again - "**In time, just like my companions, will you earn such privileges. For now, I will let you know when your services are needed.**" - "I understand, then I will take my leave " - I make a respectful bow - "have a pleasant evening."

'''''

A interesting outcome for myself, it seems my life will finally serve a purpose other than what I had originally intended, but there is no guarantee that this will last forever as things are bound to take a negative turn for me so soon after a positive.

As I arrived, I noticed a car parked next to my home, I quickly turn my gaze to my open door as soon as I set my car to parking I run out as fast as I could. Once I push the door to open more I see someone struggling with another, one was a man in clothing that fully covered him, the other was familiar, and it was as if I've seen her before. My contemplation stopped once I heard a noise I could not dismiss as anything other than a stab and her body freezing I ran over to grab him by his head and pushed her off of the knife in her stomach. In a fit of rage I threw him outside of my house to crash into his car flat on his back.

I quickly turn to her and recognize her face being that same one I saw so long ago, it was her, she was real, and I wasn't going to let her die. I place my right hand on her wound and focus...focus...focus... Once I had finished, her wound had closed considerably and her bleeding reduced to tiny drops, what had me relieved was her breathing, long and soft, asleep, good. I felt a quick piercing pain on the left of my back "Quit mourning, I'm not finished here" He pressed harder but it wouldn't sink in further, I could hear his frustration at attempting on my heart and life. The knife could no longer take the strain and broke, I turned to see his shocked face and gave him no time to my left hand's grasp on his neck, my thumb pushing hard. He tried to reach my face and couldn't come close, realizing that futility, he tried to free himself when I had my grip set in stone. It took 20 seconds and change of him struggling and hearing his pleas for mercy, twenty seconds too long for me. Once he lost his consciousness did I start to take him away.

'''''

_I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the ceiling, but this wasn't that of the same room I lost consciousness in, I felt softness and warmth under me. A bed, I realized, it looks like he really did it, he healed me. Speaking of which, I looked around, this was his room I am in, is he at work or is he somewhere else? I hear footsteps coming this way, but they didn't sound the same, they were heavier. I was alarmed and tried to get up but couldn't, the door opened... but it was him, Yuuto. Wasn't it someone else's footsteps? Why does he sound so different, but his eyes, they looked sad when he entered but were quickly replaced by eyes of delight_ "You're awake. Thank goodness, I was worried you wouldn't wake to have breakfast, wouldn't want you to starve in your sleep" _He quickly left the room, his footsteps still heavy. Was I that knocked out that I was alienated by his own footsteps? I hear him running back_ "Here, I brought you some fruit to enjoy while I prepare you breakfast." _As dumbfounded as I am, I wasn't going to ignore my cravings._

'''''

"To think that you were actually real, but it looks like you were always here with me, for all these months..." - "I'm sorry, that I never showed myself to you, even whenever you thought about my own comfort in your own home." - "No, there's no need to apologize, I'm just glad i made it here one time." - _That's right_ \- "Then what happened to him? Did you report him to the authorities?" - _He seemed to be a bit hesitant but he answered anyways_ \- "I never intended to, I disposed of him and his car, I didn't want any heroes around asking me why I'm keeping an unconscious woman in my bed when she has no records at all." - _I tensed a bit, shocked_ \- "Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything about it, I can't send you off when you've stayed here without reporting to the authorities, despite the things you have seen me trying."

"Am I still the only one who knows of your quirk?" - "Not anymore, it seems the deal-maker can steal my quirk when I am in physical contact with him, so I recommend you do not get near him, I can only imagine how many heroes are secretly after him or what dangerous quirks he has stolen." - "Are you working with him then?" - "Yes, so I need you to stay safe, and strong when I'm away." - "Does that mean you're going to stop the things you've been doing?" - "No, but when I'm called to his work will I leave, so there's a chance that my goals will have progressed more than before now" - I noticed that she didn't look happy about it - "Look, my body can take it, and I have been doing this for a long time, before I got this house, so I'm still sane." - "Ok... just tell me more about it later when you want to since I really do exist now" - she smiles softly - "Ok, then get some rest, I'll be here whenever I can be, so don't worry" - I pat her head softly, she seems to enjoy it with her small smiling reaction.

**This could potentially be a one-shot since this is my first Fanfiction. Even though I still have ideas for the rest of the story I find it very difficult to write out the scenes in my head. Honestly, some of the scenes here were never planned, the details appeared on the fly, including how the break-in scene when Yuuto got back home happened. **

**It took me months to write this chapter as hard as it is to believe or not. I have school to attend to, and I still find it hard to make the time for this when I have other hobbies. Any expectations for a next chapter will have to withstand for a long time. If you made it this far in reading: Thank you. **

**Please Review, scrutinize, and criticize my chapter, I would like to know how anyone would think of this.**


End file.
